


Oma siempre sabe

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Sex, Flavored Lube, Grandchildren, Grandmothers, Humorous Ending, Loud Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Más sabe la Oma por vieja y maliciosa que por ser Oma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oma siempre sabe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a mi imaginación, no a la realidad.

**Oma siempre sabe**

 

—Oma, esto está delicioso, mmm, yumi—saboreó Bill otra más de las galletas con avellana que sólo su abuela sabía hacer tan deliciosas—. Voy a engordar si sigo así.

—Nah —replicó la anciana, fumando su puro de la tarde en compañía de una taza de café negro—. Dios sabe que es imposible que la carne se adhiera a tus huesos, mucho menos la grasa. Tú come y haz feliz a tu Oma.

—La mujer ha hablado —secundó Tom las órdenes de la anciana mujer, él mismo bebiendo del espeso chocolate con crema batida que ella les había preparado como cena para aquella noche.

Porque la banda está tomando unas merecidas vacaciones entre su primer tour por Alemania y la grabación de su segundo disco, Bill y Tom, habían regresado a casa a pasar un mes de relax total, sólo para descubrir que su madre y Gordon habían reservado las primeras dos semanas del mes para viajar a París y vivir ‘un romance de película’, en sus propias palabras.

Quejarse no había sido una opción. Ambos gemelos sabían que estaban demasiado mayores como para insistir en acompañarlos, incluso si ellos mismos pagaban su pasaje. Eso y que la idea de acompañarlos a la capital del amor bajo la fachada de sólo hermanos en compañía de sus padres no les seducía ni una pizca. Que además hubieran estado en esa ciudad menos de un mes antes para una sesión de fotografías y una entrevista, tampoco hacía de la idea de viajar más emocionante de lo que no era.

Fastidiados sus planes de disfrutar los días libres con la familia, había sido Simone la que les sugirió pasar la semana con su abuela. La mujer, quien a pesar de su avanzada edad y de vivir sola, era tan independiente como cualquier persona, si no es que más. Entre sus pasatiempos se encontraba cocinar para banquetes, hornear postres, costura y jardinería, entre otros. Y como ella misma afirmaba, nada que su puro cubano vespertino y la copita de coñac antes de dormir no le dieran fuerzas para vivir un día más.

Decir que sí no les había costado más de un milisegundo, encantados de pasar los siguientes siete días en compañía de su adorada Oma y los cuatro perros que vivían con ella. No la veían desde hacía ya más de seis meses, y exceptuando las llamadas regulares que le hacían para confirmar que seguía viva, apenas si sabían de su vida desde la salida del disco. La última vez que habían pasado la noche en su casa había sido bastantes años atrás, pero tanto Bill como Tom recordaban aquellas noches de verano como las mejores de su vida y querían una repetición de ello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para todos.

—Mis muchachos —les dijo su abuela—, no se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen por visitar a esta anciana malhumorada. Un día con ustedes y olvido mis achaques. ¿Cuál artritis? ¿Qué problemas con el riñón? Una tarde con mis nietos y jamás necesitaré medicamentos en lo que me quede de existencia.

—Oma, no digas eso —la reprendió Bill entre mordiscos al pay de manzana que acababa de salir del horno y que disfrutaba como si estuviera en un restaurante cinco estrellas.

—Sí, Oma —secundó Tom—, sabes que nos encanta pasar tiempo contigo.

—Pequeños bribones, los halagos no les harán conseguir más de mi chocolate caliente. A menos que lo pidan por favor y entonces lo recibirán con ron —les guiñó el ojo.

—Por favor, Oma —corearon los gemelos, obteniendo a cambio el premio que su abuela les había ofrecido como recompensa. No era un secreto que la anciana mujer tenía su gabinete de cocina repleto de todo tipo de alcoholes y lo mucho que le gustaba experimentar con ellos. Sin llegar a ser la típica anciana borrachina de los pueblos, era del tipo que bebía mucho y resultaba ser una agradable compañía con sus bromas subidas de tono y con la particular visión que tenía del mundo.

—Saben que esta es su casa también, ¿verdad? —Se levantó la anciana de su silla—. Quiero que se sientan cómodos. Su habitación es la misma de siempre en el segundo piso, intenten mantener los ruidos bajos. Yo desconectaré mi aparato para la sordera si ustedes se comprometen a sacar la basura por mí en la mañana, ¿trato hecho?

Con sendos bigotes de leche con chocolate sobre el labio superior, los dos gemelos asintieron.

—Ahora sí... —Se inclinó su abuela sobre cada uno, besándolos en la frente—. Yo me voy adormir. Mis pobres huesos polvorientos necesitan descanso. Ustedes pueden ver una película o algo. La recepción del televisor no es muy buena, pero de algo servirá.

—Descansa, Oma.

—Buenas noches, Oma.

—Ah —se giró la mujer antes de salir de la cocina—, antes de que lo olvide. Todo lo que pueden necesitar se encuentra en la alacena —señaló la puerta que conducía a su sótano—. Siéntanse en confianza.

Y sin más desapareció escaleras arriba.

—Esto es vida, ¿no lo crees? —Le dijo Bill a su gemelo entre mordiscos a una hogaza de pan caramelizado hecho en casa—. Si no fuera porque odio la vida tranquila de campo... No me importaría vivir con ella hasta el final.

—A mí tampoco —le sujetó Tom la mano, acariciándole con el pulgar por el dorso—. Pero no creo que resultara tan divertido al cabo de unos días.

Por la manera en que lo dijo, cualquiera podría pensar en mil posibilidades de por qué vivir en un pueblo con su abuela era una mala idea; falta de servicios, la vida del campo era lo que imperaba, el internet aún no llegaba a esos parajes, el supermercado más cerca estaba a media hora en automóvil... La lista era larga. Pero Bill captó el tono oculto en el mensaje de su gemelo, lo mismo que el brillo pícaro en sus ojos y se sonrojó.

—Ya la oíste —susurró con voz ronca—, va a desconectar su aparato para el oído. Podría caer un rayo y ella ni siquiera lo notaría. Sabes muy bien lo profundo que duerme por las noches después de su copita de coñac.

—Punto para ti, pero...

—¿No está nuestro dormitorio al otro lado de la casa? —Deslizando su pulgar por la cara interna de la muñeca, Tom le arrancó una exhalación a su gemelo—. Tampoco sería la primera vez que hacemos algo así aquí —le recordó.

Bill se mordió el labio inferior mientras su cerebro trabajaba en recordar lo ocurrido dos años atrás.

Aquel había sido el verano de sus vidas cuando un accidente imprevisto con el padre de Gordon mientras vacacionaba en España había ocurrido, y éste, en compañía de su madre, había tenido que viajar sin tiempo para más que empacar un poco de ropa y dejar a los gemelos con su abuela.

Lo que al principio había parecido como el fin de semana más aburrido de su existencia, pronto había tomado carices más atrevidos, cuando luego de una larga noche de insomnio, sin televisión, radio, un juego de mesa o algo que hacer más que matar los mosquitos que insistían en cebarse con su sangre, terminaron robándole a su abuela una botella de tequila de las que la anciana utilizaba para un platillo que sólo hacía en ocasiones especiales, y ebrios hasta el punto de no decir más, habían roto su regla de ‘no tontear en casa de Oma’.

La buena suerte había estado de su parte a la mañana siguiente. Despertando temprano por la espantosa resaca que su primera borrachera les había dejado como experiencia, habían limpiado su desastre, tomado un baño para quitarse el sudor y otros fluidos del cuerpo, vomitado en el bosque y regresado a tiempo para que su abuela les prepara un desayuno de campeones. Si alguna vez ella se enteró -ya fuera por el robo o el sexo ilícito en su cuarto de huéspedes-, jamás dijo nada.

—No será la primera vez, pero aquella vez dije que sería la última, ¿o no? —Retó Bill a su gemelo, inclinándose un poco y atrapando su boca con la suya. El sabor del chocolate con una pizca de piquete era intoxicante y en cuestión de segundos, los tuvo viendo luces de colores por detrás de sus párpados—. No, espera —se apartó cuando la mano de Tom se deslizó de su muñeca a su codo y ejerció presión—. Hablo en serio. No podemos. Al menos no con la abuela durmiendo a un lado.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo que lo hagamos en el jardín? Porque llovió hace rato, pero si tú quieres...

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Bufó Bill—. Digo que tendremos que aguantarnos. Será sólo una semana...

Tom arqueó una ceja. —¿Pretendes que viva una semana de mis vacaciones en abstinencia total? Porque si es eso, jódete y mucho.

Bill rodó los ojos con fastidio.—Siempre puedes... Ya sabes... —Hizo una seña clara con la mano que no dejaba en duda la opción de masturbarse.

—Pfff —desdeñó Tom la idea—. No vine al fin del mundo donde podemos gritar a nuestras anchas sólo para que me digas que no.

—Pero...

—La abuela jamás se enterará. Se quitó su audífono de audición, ¿recuerdas? Y además tiene el sueño pesado como un tronco—volvió a la carga, acercándose más y depositando un suave beso en la comisura de su labio—. Si no cedes con eso, me rindo.

Bill pareció considerarlo... Un rápido vistazo a la silenciosa casa le dio su respuesta.

—Ok, pero... —Alzó un dedo con gravedad—. Nada atrevido. Lo hacemos, nos dormimos. Nada de luces encendidas y no es necesario que rompamos la cama.

—¡Una vez, una sola vez y no me dejas olvidarlo, ¿eh?! —Siseó el mayor de los gemelos, adquiriendo un tono granate por el cuello y parte del rostro.

No era un secreto que durante el último tour, la primera noche en un hotel luego de largas semanas en el autobús que compartían con Georg y Gustav, su ímpetu amoroso había podido más que su espíritu de preservación. El resultado había sido dejar a Bill sin poder caminar o sentarse con normalidad por cinco días; eso y perder el depósito por la habitación, puesto que tres de las cuatro patas de la cama que habían utilizado durante la noche, habían cedido a la fuerza de sus embestidas y haciendo que fuera necesario cubrir el importe por los daños a la destrucción de bienes ajenos.

Aparentemente, Bill aún no se lo perdonaba y por ello, se le recordaba cada vez que la situación era propicia para hacerle pasar un mal rato.

—Nop —fue la respuesta del menor de los gemelos.

—Bien, no me dejas otro remedio... —Sin mediar en consecuencias, Tom se levantó de la silla y en un mismo movimiento, alzó a Bill de la suya, cargándolo a cuestas a pesar de sus protestas.

—¡Tomi, bájame!

—No lo creo... —Refunfuñó el mayor de los gemelos, dirigiéndose a la alacena en búsqueda de algo que comer para después de su sesión de sexo maratónico—. No patees —le ordenó a Bill, dejándolo de nueva cuenta en el suelo y con aspecto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

—Idiota, pensé que me dejarías caer —lo golpeó éste en el brazo, llevándose la otra mano al pecho para comprobar que el corazón no se le hubiera salido por la boca—. ¿Qué buscas? Oma dijo que... ¡Oh! —Exclamó de pronto.

Convencido de que lo único que tomarían de la alacena sería alguna botella de licor, grande fue su sorpresa cuando además de vodka, Tom le mostró un envase grande de lo que parecía ser lubricante. Por fortuna, aún con el sello de garantía en su sitio.

—¿Crees que...? Nah, no puede ser... —Denegó Bill con la cabeza. ¿Su abuela sabría algo? ¿Por eso les había sugerido buscar en la alacena para cualquiera de sus caprichos? Él había pensado en encontrar un poco de alcohol, quizá galletas y sus golosinas favoritas, ¿pero lubricante? Ni en sus más alocados sueños.

—Sea con intención o no... Yo lo veo como una señal divina —le guiñó Tom el ojo, tomando el frasco de lubricante con una mano y con la otra a Bill, arrastrándolo fuera de la cocina y hacia el segundo piso de la casa donde su aposento compartido se encontraba.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Susurró el menor de los gemelos cuando se acercaron a la habitación de su abuela. No era necesario guardar las apariencias; incluso a través de la pesada puerta de roble que los distanciaba, se escuchaban sus ronquidos de marinero.

—Shhh —le mandó callar Tom, de puntillas guiándolo hasta la que sería su habitación por los próximos días.

La cama aún seguía tal y como la habían dejado al llegar, repleta de maletas y con la ropa que había usado durante el viaje desperdigada sobre el edredón.

—Parece que tendremos que improvisar —dejó el lubricante sobre la cómoda que componía el escaso mobiliario de la recámara.

A punto de preguntar cómo, Bill se vio silenciado por los penetrantes ojos de Tom, que con la pupila dilatada, lo observaban con la misma intensidad que un cazador a su presa.

—Desnúdate —le indicó, haciendo lo mismo al pasarse la camiseta por fuera de la cabeza.

Con un poco de corte ante la falta de romance, Bill así lo hizo. Primero dejando ir al delgado suéter que lo cubría y después los pantalones. En ropa interior e inclinado para quitarse los calcetines, recibió una cálida sorpresa cuando Tom se le acercó desde atrás, ya por completo desnudo y presionó su erección entre las piernas con insistencia.

—Uhmmm —gimió, temeroso de perder el equilibrio. Una vez descalzo, el suelo bajo sus pies resultó agradable al contacto. No tanto como para pasar la noche ahí, pero lo suficiente como para aplacar el calor interno que amenazaba con dispararse en cualquier momento.

—No olvides esto —tironeó Tom del elástico de sus bóxers, deslizándolo por sus delgadas caderas hasta que cayó por fuerza de gravedad y quedó como un pequeño bulto en sus tobillos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Bill, alineando su espalda con el pecho de Tom.

—Esto —fue la respuesta, cuando su gemelo presionó su entrepierna en su trasero.

—Ah —jadeó el menor de los gemelos. Las piernas lo sostenían tanto como si estuvieran rellenas de jalea sin ningún hueso. Haciendo uso de su nuevo lubricante, Tom rompió el sello y el ‘clic’ de la tapa al ser abierta, así como el inconfundible aroma del coco, lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que iba a pasar en ese cuarto dentro de pocos minutos.

—¿Por qué coco? —Inquirió Bill en voz alta, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar cuando Tom, ayudado con su otra mano, abrió entre sus nalgas para deslizar un dedo cubierto en lubricante.

—¿Y me preguntas a mí? Ella tendrá sus propios gustos, ¿no crees? —Se rió Tom por lo bajo, presionando un dedo sobre su entrada y penetrándolo sin más aviso que una leve caricia—. Esto no va a funcionar así. El ángulo es muy raro.

Bill miró por encima de su hombro. —¿Qué sugieres?

Con la habitación hecha un caos por sus maletas y la cama inutilizada por la misma razón, Tom se lo pensó un par de segundos antes de hablar.

—La cómoda. Deja pongo esto primero —colocó una almohada sobre la dura superficie, para después recostar a su gemelo sobre ella, con el estómago hacia abajo y el trasero al aire.

—Uhm... —Enrojeció Bill de pies a cabeza. Aquella postura dejaba todo a la vista, e incluso a pesar de la oscuridad reinante en la recámara, se sentía vulnerable.

—Confía en mí —le dijo Tom, arrodillándose frente a él y depositando un beso en uno de sus glúteos—. No lo hemos intentado mucho en esta posición pero puede funcionar. Mejor dicho, tiene qué funcionar o me dejo de llamar Tom Kaulitz.

«Quizá», pensó el menor de los gemelos antes de que Tom volviera a la carga y tras untar un buen chorro de lubricante entre sus nalgas, lo penetrara ahora con dos dedos. «Definitivamente», fue la nueva conclusión, antes de que Bill cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar por las maravillosas ondas cálidas que recorrían su anatomía por completo.

Ni él ni Tom era vírgenes, de eso hacía ya algunos años. No era su culpa ser precoces, se justifican entre ellos cuando el tema salía a colación, teniendo un gemelo para experimentar sin remordimientos ni culpas, por no hablar del nulo miedo de dejarse embarazados al ser los dos varones. Con la experiencia que la práctica daba, Tom no tardó en dar con su próstata y añadiendo un tercer dedo y más lubricante, pronto lo tuvo con su erección al máximo entre sus piernas.

—Tomi —gimoteó, restregándose contra la almohada y moviendo las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas que su gemelo daba en su interior con los dedos—. Ahora...

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Tom depositó un poco más de lubricante en su mano y se masturbó con ella antes de atentar acercarse a Bill. A la escasa luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana con las cortinas descorridas, la vista era abrumadora. Sin lugar a dudas, lo más bello que hubiera visto jamás.

—¿Sigues ahí? —Miró Bill por encima de su hombro, atento a la parálisis que mantenía a su gemelo en posición firme—. Apúrate antes de que me arrepienta.

Aquella velada amenaza fue todo lo que Tom necesitó. Dando un paso al frente, se inclinó para besar el cóccix de Bill para después sujetarlo por las caderas y guiar su erección a la pequeña entrada que relucía en la oscuridad por el lubricante.

Acostumbrado a la intrusión, Bill se relajó por completo, tensándose en parte con cada pequeña embestida que su gemelo le prodigaba para acostumbrarlo.

Una vez su cadera besó su trasero, Tom dejó salir un gemido largo y ronco, que le hizo ganar una amonestación por parte de Bill.

—Cállate, Oma nos va a oír.

—Pf —desdeñó Tom la posibilidad—. Debe estar en el quinto sueño.

—Sea el décimo, puede despertar, así que intenta ser lo más callado pos-... ¡Oh! —Gimió contra su voluntad. Harto de que le dijera qué hacer y qué no, su gemelo movió su pelvis con tan buen tino, que la punta de su pene se presionó directo en su próstata.

—Oma nos va a oír, shhh —remedó Tom el tono de su gemelo, obteniendo a cambio que éste apretara su cuerpo y lo hiciera fuegos artificiales bajo sus párpados—. Ah, Bill, eso es... ¡Ahmmm!

Decidido a darle su merecido, Tom se retiró de su cuerpo hasta quedar apenas en su interior, sólo para arremeter de vuelta con más fuerza y precisión.

En cuestión de minutos, los dos ya habían cobrado fuerza y ritmo, haciendo que la cómoda se desplazara en el suelo hasta golpear la pared. La crudeza de sus sonidos también reverberó con eco en la habitación, subiendo y bajando por las paredes de madera a tal grado que fue necesario para Bill morder la almohada si de verdad no quería despertar a sus vecinos más cercanos, los Kirchof a más de cien metros.

Y como si se tratara de una señal divina, igual que ellos podían escuchar sus propios gemidos, también llegaba a sus oídos el roncar de su Oma.

—Puede dormir a través de un terremoto, ¿uh? —Jadeó Bill entre embestidas, las manos hechas puños por la fuerza en que su cuerpo era propulsado hacia el frente.

—Esto es un terremoto —se inclinó Tom sobre él, besándolo en el cuello y en los omóplatos—. Estoy a punto, ¿y tú? —Presionó en su interior con más fuerza aún.

—Así no —lloriqueó Bill—. No puedo tocarme. La postura no es buena.

Sin hesitaciones de ningún tipo, Tom se apartó del cuerpo de su gemelo, dejándolo como una muñeca de trapo a la que las costuras se le rompen con facilidad. En un mismo giró lo hizo rodar hasta quedar de espaldas pero con la almohada amortiguando el golpe.

—Pon tus piernas en mis hombros —le dijo a Bill y éste obedeció sin dudarlo ni una pizca.

Guiándose de nuevo en su interior con ayuda de su mano, Tom arremetió de nueva cuenta en fuertes embestidas, usando una mano sobre la cadera de su gemelo para estabilizarlo y la otra cerrándose en torno a su pene, marcando un ritmo en sus caricias paralelo al de su pelvis.

—Tommmi —apretó Bill los muslos en torno al cuello de su gemelo, sintiendo como sus testículos se contraían y su miembro parecía a punto de estallar—. Ya... Ya viene...

Acelerando sus embates, Tom se aseguró de que así fuera, esperando a que Bill se corriera sobre su estómago y drenando de él cada gota de semen fuera de su cuerpo antes de dejarse llevar por el ritmo y haciendo lo propio en lo más íntimo de su anatomía hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaron.

—Ow —se quejó Bill cuando Tom bajó sus piernas y con cuidado se retiró de su interior.

—¿Crees que...? —Como respuesta a su pregunta, antes de que terminara de formularla, los ronquidos de su abuela resonaron por las paredes de la vieja casa—. Olvídalo. Sigue dormida.

Agachándose para darle un breve beso en los labios, Tom fue en búsqueda de una toalla húmeda con la que limpiarlos a ambos. Apenas terminó, tiró al suelo una manta de las que su abuela guardaba en el armario y con Bill en brazos, los acomodó a ambos en su lecho provisional.

—Mañana debemos acomodar las maletas, eso si queremos dormir en la cama al menos un día de los que estemos aquí—bostezó Bill, acurrucándose en la perfecta curva del brazo de Tom en torno a sus hombros. Sin molestarse en cubrirse con ropa, cayó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

—Sí —musitó Tom a su vez, escondiendo la nariz en el suave cabello de su gemelo y aspirando a profundidad. Era el aroma a casa. Que con las galletas de la abuela en el estómago, era todo lo que pedía para la vida para ser feliz.

Con esa afirmación en mente, él también abandonó todo pensamiento coherente y se durmió.

 

—¿Cómo durmieron mis pequeños retoños? —Los saludó su Oma pasada la hora del mediodía, que era cuando la anciana se despertaba—. Los Kirchof llamaron diciendo que escucharon un alboroto a eso de las dos de la mañana, pero les dije que quizá venían de los Strauss. Tienen una camada de gatos que a veces entra en celo en los momentos menos apropiados, en fin... —Se dirigió al fogón para prepararse su primera taza de café del día, perdiéndose en el proceso de las elocuentes miradas que los gemelos intercambiaron entre sí.

—Uhm, ¿Oma? —La llamó Bill, preguntándose si lo que estaba por hacer era suicidio por exceso de valentía o la confirmación que necesitaba.

—¿Sí? —Se giró la anciana para verlo, una enigmática sonrisa en labios.

—¿Coco? —Suplió Tom, cuando segundos después, su gemelo parecía paralizado por el miedo.

Su abuela pareció meditarlo. —Pues sí, coco. ¿Es que no les gustó? Porque puedo comprar de otro sabor.

—Uhm... —Bill carraspeó—. No, está bien. Gracias por el detalle.

Su Oma bebió un sorbo de su café. —No hay por qué. Todo por mis muchachos.

Y como si el tema estuviera destinado a morir sin más, les ofreció cocinar el desayuno si a cambio ellos preparaban un par de margaritas con qué acompañarlos en el jardín.

En sus palabras, el día demasiado bonito como para desperdiciarse dentro de la casa.

Compartiendo su línea de pensamiento, los gemelos aceptaron.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
